


im gonna catch a cold

by NoSkyHere (Minedarkness)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Season/Series 02, Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minedarkness/pseuds/NoSkyHere
Summary: AU where Klaus dosen't get away from the Bar
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	im gonna catch a cold

He should have seen this coming. Trouble was his Brothers second name and all Ben wanted was just a little payback. They had annoyed each other so much lately and Klaus calling him his 'Ghost Bitch' was one enaugh. All he wanted was just a little payback. One solid Punch that made Klaus realize of how much he depented on him. Right now Klaus won't look at him. He can't. His left eye is swollen shut. Bruises covered the side of his upper body and places where Ben can't see them and don't wan't to think about. His wrists are broken. Ben dosen't leave his side and Klaus is silent, whimpers mostly and calls for more morphine. There hangs blame between them in the air. Ben knows this is partly Klaus fault. Because he had been selfish. Because he always takes things which don't belong to him and could have waited for the Bus for Dallas to come, simple as that. Then he remembers how he himself had stepped away from helping and feels the guilt and rage gnawing at his insides. He had whitnessed this whole thing. He had seen Clive pulling out a gun, shooting at the Truck which stopped with a screeching halt. He whitnessed them pulling Klaus out of it. He heard the grunt as he was beeing hitten. Ben remembers the aimed punch at his face, another one at his stomach. The sickening sound of cracking ribs. 

He sees the swollen shut Eye and knows Klaus is ignoring him. Focused on the Pain meds mostly and might as well be high as Kite. Ben closes his eyes. Sees them kicking, hears Klaus grunt. Remembers how Buck pulled out a Knife. That was the moment when he realized things where going to go to shit, and not the way he liked it. "Klaus, make me corporeal." he hears another muffled scream as his brother was hitten. "Klaus." 

He shudders at the memory, at how Klaus had looked at him. Hands barley glowing and how they where broken in a snap. "No, no, no." He hears him whimper. He moves closer. Klaus talks in his sleep again. "Don't - no." His voice is hoarse. There are bruises on his neck, everywhere. "Klaus." he says and considers if he should wake him. His brother trembles but the voice goes quiet. "Im here." Ben promises silently and vows that he wont leave for a while.


End file.
